


Reassure

by CurlyPanda24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Cuddles, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyPanda24/pseuds/CurlyPanda24
Summary: Derek finds Stiles sobbing in his bedroom, cuddles ensue.





	Reassure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello ^^  
> This is from the prompt 'Person A finds person B sobbing in his bedroom, Person A walk to them and wrap his arms around Person B'   
> From the tumblr your-otp-prompts (thank you for your awesome prompts :-*)
> 
> I did two endings that I put one after the other because I couldn't pick the two of them.
> 
> I'm sorry it's a bit short.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy anyway and have a nice day ^^

It was almost midnight when Derek Hale got out of his car, slamming the door on his way out, grumbling under his breath. The night was chill and very quiet, it was the beginning of September and teenagers like adults were back at their routines of school and work.

 

The house in front of him had only one light on, at the first floor, and the man new exactly who was still up on this school night. A month ago the young human had handed him a key of his house, complaining about werewolves using his window. Derek had talked about it with their other packmates but it seemed that only him had been handed the key.

 

He didn't know what to think about it but he had felt extremely proud, like if by giving him a spare key Stiles had admitted aloud that he trusted him more than any of them. After all he was the only one who got invited over a lot of times, the others just showed up randomly and had to avoid Stiles' pillows coming to their faces.

 

He listened intently from where he stood, to make sure that even if only the human's car was there, his father was away. The wolf could hear a sound coming from the teen's bedroom, like if Stiles kind of softly laughing at something. Surely another strange fact that he was going to share next time he saw his best friend Scott.

 

He walked to the house, made sure that no one could see him, and unlocked the backdoor. Because the human had trusted him with a key, but he didn't want Derek to be seen entering his house by the front door, as if seeing him entering by the back door would seem less suspect if he was caught.

 

He closed the door behind him, making sure that the human heard him, to avoid another 'heart attack' and a pillow that he did not see coming at all.

 

The warm scent of cinnamon and honey of the Stilinski house made him almost feel like home. After having been used to Stiles' scent and having welcomed him in the pack by mark scenting him, Derek discovered the sweet scent of honey that was lying under the chemicals, sweat and horny scents that were covering the human.

 

To say that he didn't like to take a discrete sniff each time Stiles got close to him would be the biggest lie of his life.

 

He climbed the stairs one at a time and arrived at the first floor, only to froze in front of the ajar door. There was a smell that he hadn't remarked downstairs, a salty one, and now he could here that what he thought being little laughs were in fact sobs.

 

Stiles was trying his best to be very quiet, having heard the wolf coming in his house, but he couldn't stop crying.

 

The wolf thought about leaving and acting like he never was there in the first place, praying that the human hadn't heard him, but he quickly threw this idea away. His packmate needed comfort and he would be the worst Alpha on earth if he ignored him.

 

Slowly opening the door, Derek found the human on his bed. He was sitting with his arms around his knees and his head resting on top of them. His body was shaken by sobs that he was trying to hold back but couldn't stop. Derek didn't know why he was crying but he could smell the sour scent of despair and grief rolling off of the younger in waves.

 

He walked in, making the floor cracking under his feet, sat on the bed and put his arms around Stiles, hugging him from behind. If the human had been in a better mood he would totally have made a comment about it, maybe a sarcastic one, because it was how he worked, using sarcasm in situations where he didn't want to let his feelings appear. But after some time the teen leaned back, his head resting on Derek's shoulder. The Alpha took this as a good sign and held him closer, one hand coming up to softly pet his hair.

 

“Whatever it is, it'll be okay. I'm here and I won't let you down, if you have any problem I'll gladly help you. I'm here if you want to talk, like I'm here if you just want to cuddle in silence.”

 

It was kind of strange, to hear Derek Hale offering comfort and reassuring someone, but it felt good. Stiles felt protected, like if nothing could get past Derek and to him.

 

“It's my mother's birthday.”

 

He hiccuped on a stronger sob and Derek held him even closer. Stiles knew he would understand, having lost a lot of people in his life and knowing perfectly the meaning of loss, so he felt kind of better, which was weird. With Scott he couldn't talk about that because something kind of selfish inside of him kept saying that he wouldn't understand, he couldn't help. So knowing that Derek understood made him feel less alone.

 

They ended up lying on the bed, cuddling silently. The next day Stiles woke up into Derek's arms and couldn't help the big smile that spread across his features.

 

_**OR** _

 

“It's Jackson.”

 

He hiccuped on a stronger sob and Derek held him even closer. The wolf didn't have to hear anything else, he knew about how a bully the other teen could be, and truly if he ever heard what the blonde teenager had said, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from beating the shit out of him.

 

Stiles felt strangely understood, which was strange since Derek must have been the number one of the school with his beautiful face, and having been the captain of the Basketball team. But compared to Scott, he felt better. His best friend would have said another stupid thing like, 'It's Jackson, just ignore him', like it was normal to bully someone and get away with it, to destroy someone's self-esteem without batting an eyelid.

 

But it wasn't, and no one knew that, even his father started saying things like 'boys will be boys', or 'children can be cruel, but they're just children, it will pass'. But it didn't pass for Stiles and it could never pass because now he felt so self conscious all the time that he started missing lacrosse just to don't have to change in front of other people; he sat down at the very last table in class to avoid papers that were thrown at him on a daily basis; and even started eating alone in the library, Scott rolling his eyes at him like if **he** was the problem.

 

The Alpha growled before pulling the human down with him. They laid there for a long time, Derek murmuring sweet things about how Stiles was beautiful, to ignore those jealous idiots who would never be as smart as he was, and that he **mattered**.

 

Stiles fell asleep in his arms and Derek started a plan, firstly to get back at Jackson and Scott, then to make sure that no one would dare make fun of his mate ever again, not if they didn't wanted a little chat with Derek. Of course he wouldn't attack them or beat them (well maybe Jackson a bit, but the teen was a werewolf, he would heal in no time), he knew that you didn't wash mud with mud, but he will explain to them how it could be hurtful to be called names.

 

He will protect Stiles.


End file.
